1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic coil assemblies and in particular to magnetic coil assemblies and the method of assembling the same for applications of magnetic resonance imaging.
2. Prior Art
Magnetic resonance imaging has developed as an important diagnostic technique for internal injuries and diseases. Magnetic resonance imaging requires several types of magnetic fields. In particular one magnetic coil assembly is required for providing a uniform magnetic field. Additionally, a magnetic coil is required to provide a gradient magnetic field within and superimposed upon the uniform magnetic field.
A typical gradient coil is an assembly of coils which provides magnetic gradients along x, y, and z axis. A second coil assembly is typically arranged concentrically around the gradient coil assembly to provide shielding for the interior or active coil assembly. It is very important that the two coil assemblies be concentrically arranged about a common axis and have exact circular cross-sections. Typically, this involves difficult alignment techniques. More specifically, it involves aligning pre-assembled primary and shield coil assemblies.